


A Nice, Hot Bath

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Riza finds herself taking care of both a sick child and a sick daddy.





	A Nice, Hot Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a little figuring out, so I hope it turned out okay.

**_Riza_ **

“Okay.” I snuggle the fourth stuffed bear in the covers next to my red-faced baby boy and hand him his sippy cup. “Are you ready to sleep?”

“I want Hayate to sleep with me,” he mumbles pitifully.

“Not tonight, Maes,” I say gently, stroking his hair off his feverish forehead. “You need rest.”

“Can I have another story then?”

I sigh internally. I’ve already read six bedtime stories. That said, even if he wasn’t sick, I couldn’t deny him.

“One more.” I sit down on the edge of the bed. “And then you have to sleep.”

I’ve barely gotten through the first page when I look up and see he’s asleep. Setting the book on the nightstand, I kiss his forehead and shut the light off. The soft glow of the nightlight lets me out, and I roll my shoulders as I pad down the hall to my own room.

As soon as I open the door, I’m greeted with a low groan from the bed.

“How are you doing?” I walk around to Roy’s side and run the back of my hand over his forehead.

“Nevermind about me,” he mutters. “How’s our son?”

“His fever hasn’t broken yet,” I admit. “I’ll check on him again in a little bit. He only just fell asleep.”

“Mmm. Good,” he grunts. “Did you get him his juice?”

“Yes.” I sigh. “I arranged all the teddies and read him bedtime stories before I gave him his cup and turned out the light.” I look over at the nightstand and frown. “Roy, why haven’t you taken the medicine I set out for you?”

“I’m fine.” He waves me off. “I just need some sleep.”

“You have a fever,” I remind him knowingly. “Plus, you've only eaten a single bowl of soup since yesterday, and you haven’t gotten out of bed all day.”

“Riza, I–”

“Take your medicine, sir,” I command in a low tone.

“Is that a direct order?” he jokes, sitting up on an elbow.

“Yes.” I lean forward and kiss his cheek. “I want you to get better, and medicine will help.”

“But, Riza, I–”

“Take it, and I’ll draw you a hot bath, okay?”

“I’m a grown man,” he growls. “I don’t take baths–”

I stand and take my top off, which instantly shuts him up.

“I’ll get in with you,” I murmur. “If that’ll convince you.”

I watch him reach over and grab the bottle, pouring an unmeasured amount down his throat before swallowing and instantly setting it aside while he coughs and sputters.

“That was vile,” he manages brusquely, wiping his mouth.

“I’ll go start the water.” I turn to leave and stop when I spot something in the hall.

At first, I think it’s Hayate, but then—

“Mommy…”

Crap. I quickly wriggle back into my shirt as I answer him.

“Maes, what’s wrong–”

“My tummy hurts again.”

I open my mouth to say something when Roy swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, scratching a place on his chest.

“I’ve got him,” he tells me softly, walking around me to our son. “Come on, buddy.”

I watch as he bends down and scoops our baby into his arms and carries him down the hall. I follow on tiptoe and listen at the door as Roy settles him back into bed and gets a trashcan to put by the side of the bed. I watch through the crack while he checks his temperature again before tucking him in and kissing his head. As he reaches for the lamp, I slip away and go into the bathroom, where I start running the water. A few seconds later, a shadow falls over me, and I know Roy is standing behind me.

“Did he go back to sleep okay?” I ask, standing up straight.

“I had to rub his back how he likes for a minute, but yeah. He’s out again.” I watch him pull his shirt over his head, and his eyes close heavily. He’s still not feeling well even if he pretends otherwise.

“Leave the door cracked,” I tell him, pulling my own top off again and quickly shimmying out of my sleep shorts. “If he wakes up again, I want to hear him.”

“You don’t have to bathe with me, Riza,” he sighs. “I can get in and soak while you get some sleep. At least that way, you’ll be able to check on him more readily.”

“Are you sure about that?” I turn and face him, completely naked, and he blinks.

“On second thought, the door cracked should be fine.”

I bite my lip and shamelessly enjoy the sight of his bare ass as he turns to fix the door before I step into the tub.

“I like being at the back,” Roy grumbles as he walks back over to me, where I’m already leaning against the side of the tub.

“I’m going to wash you tonight,” I tell him softly. “Get in.”

He’s so big, we barely fit in the tub together. Still, he manages to squeeze his large frame between my bent knees. Immediately, I reach forward and bring up handfuls of water to spill down his toned back. He lets out a low sound, and I grab a bar of soap before I start massaging his shoulders and spine.

“I think we should have another kid,” he announces suddenly, making me drop the soap.

“What?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs tiredly. “Just…Maes needs a sibling. And I feel like things would go smoother the second time around. Since we’ve already done it before.”

“I don’t know what you think we’ve done before,” I start, finding the soap in the water and continuing to suds up his sides. “But Maes is hardly grown. We still have a long way to go with him before–”

“I know,” he interrupts, his hand reaching around to catch mine against his ribs. “But I can’t stop thinking about a little girl.”

I almost drop the soap again, but I don’t. Instead, I shut my eyes and lean my head forward until it’s resting on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking, Riza?”

“I’m thinking about childbirth,” I admit.

I love my son, but I was also in labor with him for fourteen hours. And Roy was a complete wreck for most of it.

“Don’t remind me,” he mutters.

“Actually, being pregnant in general wasn’t quite the walk in the park you seem to remember.”

“Second trimester was pretty memorable,” he says in a low tone, and I feel my cheeks heat.

My hormones were a little wild during those months. We spent a lot of time in bed. Sans clothes.

“True, but are you forgetting the morning sickness? The back pains? The mood swings?”

“The cravings?” he volunteers. “No. I can recall all of that with surprising clarity. But, Riza…” He turns and looks at me over his shoulder. “Think about holding Maes for the first time.”

I do, and I hate myself because I can feel tears welling up.

“Just imagine if we had a daughter.”

I turn my cheek and press it to his back, ignoring the sticky feeling of soap against my face. I don’t tell him that I think about having a little girl all the time. At least once a day, to be honest. I can almost see her face. Hear her precious little laugh. I would give her the world. And Roy would too. She could be anything she wanted. She’d grow up feeling safe and secure with parents who believe in her and support her…

“Riza?”

“Hmm?” I sit up quickly, and wipe at the soap on my cheek.

“What do you say? Should we try for another?”

I let out a slow breath and reach for a washrag. I dip it in the water and wring it out over his shoulders and back.

“I’m open to the idea,” I tell him finally. “But for now, I think we should table it until you’re feeling better.”

He turns suddenly, splashing water out of the tub onto the floor.

“Really? You’re open to it?”

“Yes,” I repeat quietly. “But I want to give it more thought.”

He grabs me around the waist, and pulls me against his side, displacing more water.

“God, I love you, Riza.”

“I love you, too, sir.” I press my lips against his neck before pulling back. “Now, let me finish your bath, so we can go to bed.”

“Bed sounds like a good idea.”

I catch a glimpse of his bloodshot eyes, and my stomach sinks again. I hate seeing him under the weather, and I know he hates it too.

We make short work of rinsing off and getting out. When we’re both dry and dressed for bed, he traipses back into the bedroom, and I slip down the hall to check on Maes again. I’m relieved to find his fever is broken, and he’s sleeping peacefully. I watch him for a second, my heart bursting just looking at him.

I could do it again, I decide. All the discomfort and pain. Hormones that make me feel out of control. The sheer agony of forcing another living human out of my body.

For Roy? There’s no question. If he wants a daughter, I can do it. For Roy, I would do anything.

With that in mind, I place a light kiss on Maes’ forehead and walk back down the hall to my own bed, where my husband is waiting for me. He’s already asleep when I get in, so I move slowly, so I don’t wake him.

I’m just drifting off when I hear him mumble my name. I look over at him at the same time his arm hooks me around the waist and pulls my back into his chest.

“I’ll do it, Roy,” I tell him softly, even though I don’t think he can hear me. “As soon as you’re better, we can start.”

I feel his lips against my neck, and I still. He doesn’t say anything, so I’m not sure if he understood me or not. And then it doesn’t matter because I’m falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
